We propose continuation of an international and interdisciplinary training program in population and health. The program is articulated around four research themes (adult health status, maternal child health, and family and household organization, and demography of poverty). The four themes are linked by the idea that early childhood conditions influence adult health status as well as adult socioeconomic standing and poverty. The program will include pre and postdoctoral training components as well as retraining of former fellow, and will erected on an institutional framework resting on two international centers, CEDEPLAR of the University of Minas Gerais in Brazil and the consortium CCP/CEDDU, two centers for population studies located in Central and North America. The program will be housed in the Center for Demography and Ecology (CDE). It will also depend on the Center for Demography and Health of Aging (CDHA) and on the Population Health Science (PHS) program located in the Medical School. The proposal emphasizes elements of our current program that have been highly successful and proposes a number of new features (alternative training tracks, additional emphasis on seed projects, international training workshops) that could lead to improve training and coordination between the centers and to enrich the trainees' environment. As was the case in our original project five years ago, the application contains innovative components regarding trainees' guidance and direction, administration, articulation of curricular offerings and degree pathways, mechanisms to ensure integration of trainees and faculty in the collaborating centers, and better evaluation procedures and feedback tools.